Potter, tienes novia! Malfoy, tú también!
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¡Mira, Potter, tienes novia! ¡Mira, Malfoy, tú también!... ¿Quien diría que 17 años después esas "novias" se volverían las esposas de los dos chicos? Astoria Malfoy y Ginevra Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mira, Potter, tienes novia! - ¡Mira, Malfoy, tú también!<strong>

Ya pasaba de medio día en el callejón Diagon, y había un pequeño revuelto en la librería. Cámaras y reporteros del Profeta entraban al lugar que estaba atestado de gente.

—¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia! – La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago que le obsequio sus obras completas y nuevas a Harry. Ese era Gilderoy Lockhart, alardeando como siempre de su fama, como si realmente fuera la gran cosa.

Harry logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde la pequeña Ginny, que estaba por empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

—Tenlos tú –le dijo Harry sonriente, metiendo los libros en el caldero —Yo compraré los míos... – pero antes de terminar la frase, alguien le interrumpió.

—¿A que te fascina, Potter, eh? –dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso giro lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo — El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista – habló casi escupiendo las palabras.

—¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! –replicó Ginny que estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. El rubio se sorprendió y enarcó las cejas divertido.

—¡Mira, Potter, tienes novia! –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.

—¡Ah, eres tú! –dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy con desprecio, así como si se acaba de dar cuenta que tenía un chicle pegado en el zapato —¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley – contra atacó Malfoy con tono de burla —Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Las palabras hicieron enfurecer a Ron, que puso tan rojo como su cabello. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta, para evitar la pelea.

—¡Eres una maldita sabandija rastrera! – gritó Weasley, intentando zafarse de sus amigos para darle su merecido al Slytherin.

—¡Cierra la boca, no le digas así y déjalo en paz! – una chillona voz aniñada llegó a los oídos del grupo de chicos que estaban discutiendo. La voz le pertenecía a una niña, poco menor que Ginny, con cabello castaño y destellantes ojos verdes.

Astoria Greengrass había acompañado a su hermana a comprar sus libros para el curso escolar y al notar la discusión entre esos chicos y Draco, no pudo evitar interferir. No era secreto, ni para el mismo Draco, que esa niña de cara redonda y nariz de botón estaba "enamorada" de él.

—¡Mira, Malfoy, tú también tienes novia! – las palabras de Ron cayeron perfectas a la situación. Un contra ataque a las anteriores palabras del prepotente de Malfoy. Astoría se puso roja así como Ginny lo había hecho en su momento.

—Entre tu patética hermana que no tiene ni en que caerse muerta, como toda tu familia – dijo Draco, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a la pequeña que se había puesto aun lado de él — Y Astoria Greengrass, hay mucha diferencia – concluyó con aires de superioridad, levantando las cejas retadoramente y dando a entender que aunque quisieran "humillarlo" no lo iban a lograr, porque simplemente él era mejor.

—¡No te permito que insultes a mi hermana! – Ron se volvió abalanzar sobre Malfoy, pero nuevamente Harry y Hermine lo detubieron.

—Claro que hay diferencia. Ginny no es malcriada – argumentó Hermione.

—¡Yo no soy malcriada! - se defendió la pequeña, frunciendo el entrecejo de forma graciosa.

—¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, al ver como su hijos y amigos aparentemente discutían con el heredero Malfoy y una niña que desconocía quien podría ser, pero si Draco la estaba abrazando, seguramente no sería pastel de calabaza con melaza — Chicos ¿Qué hacen? Vamos afuera, que aquí apesta – murmuró cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! - esta vez quien hablaba era el padre de Draco. Lucius se había acercado y posaba su manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, que aun no soltaba a la Greengrass. El rubio mayor miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que Draco había mostrado antes y seguía mostrando, sin duda era la forma de mirar de los Malfoy.

—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho – comentó el señor Malfoy — Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? - se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes — Es evidente que no - rectificó con burla — Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? - con esas palabras el señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago,Malfoy - contestó con rabia contenida.

—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con algo de temor — Por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces una no tan pequeña pelea se desató, el señor Weasley no se contuvo más y golpeó a Malfoy, que por supuesto no se iba a dejar agredir sin defenderse. Hubo revuelo por la escena, los gritos de sus hijos y los presentes, sobre todo cuando varios libros de un estante se cayeron cuando Lucius se golpeó contra ellos.

Un empleado quiso detenerlos, pero no fue hasta que Hagrid apareció que Weasley y Malfoy se separaron. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Apenas se incorporó se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte – concluyó librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo.

Le hizo una seña a Draco para que salieran de la librería y este se tomó unos segundos antes de obedecer.

—Nos vemos, Potter – la despedida más que cordial era retadora, pues los ojos grises destellaron.

—Malfoy – respondió el famoso Gryffindor, haciendo sus manos puños. Pero Ginny le tomó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Realmente no valía la pena otra discusión.

Draco sonrió triunfador y volteó a ver a la pequeña Astoria que lucía algo asustada por lo recién ocurrido. El chico se inclino un poco y besó la cabellera color miel, dando a entender el diferente trato que le daba a los que estaban de su lado y los que estaban en su contra. Malfoy jamás tendría un gesto cariñoso con muggles, sangre sucias o traidores de la sangre, pero esa niña de sangre pura y que además de todo lo apoyaba, se merecía una recompensa ¿Y que mejor que un trato amable? Considerando quien era él y como actuaba, aquello era como sacarse la lotería.

Malfoy soltó a Astoria, que sonreía ampliamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y volteó a ver a Harry y a sus amigos con asco.

—Cuida a tu novia, Potter, no sea que se te muera de hambre – comentó mordazmente alejándose para irse con su padre.

—Cuida a la tuya, no sea que se envenene por estar rodeada de serpientes – simplemente Ron no se podía contener.

Harry no contestaría los insultos sin sentido de Malfoy, porque no le gustaba rebajarse al nivel y empezar peleas sin sentido, pero Ron si lo hacía, más aun porque estaban involucrando a su hermanita.

Draco le dedicó una miara fulminante, pero finalmente se retiró con su padre. Astoria cruzó miradas con Ginny que la miraba molesta. Las dos niñas se acaban de declarar una guerra silenciosa, simplemente porque una estaba de parte de Harry y la otra de parte de Draco. Puede que no fueran las novias, pero estaban enamorados de los chicos y la rivalidad entre ellos había provocado una premeditada rivalidad entre ellas.

A Astoria aun le faltaba un año para entrar a Hogwarts, pero en cuanto lo hiciera se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a la pelirroja esa. Le sacó la lengua al grupo de Gryffindors y dando pequeños saltos se alejó del lugar para ir a donde su hermana y padres.

—Que mal educada – volvió a inferir Hermione.

—Tal para cual, no dudes que será una Slytherin – dijo Ron. Ginny miró a Harry y sonrió, pensando que ella sería una Gryffindor.

¿Quien diría que 17 años después esas "novias" se volverían las esposas de los dos chicos?

Astoria Malfoy y Ginevra Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no me pude resistir, es una escena que me vino a la mente :3<strong>

**En mi pagina "homepage" de Deviant art tengo imagenes que corresponden a las historia que he escrito de esta pareja, por si las quieren ver. Por cierto que también he comenzado a publicar en Potterfics, por si les interesa, allá hay algunas historias de Draco y Astoria de otros autores que no están publicadas aquí, las recomiendo :3**

**Bueno, Gracias por leer, besos!**


End file.
